The Valley of Regret
The Valley of Regret is the second area in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War. It is actually the Valley of Repose, but slightly different. Some tectonic activity (we love those on the Pikmin Planet, don't we?) has opened up new caves and sealed off old ones. In addition, a passageway was created, connecting here to Base Camp. The Council of Eight member here is General Brandonhog, who resides in an outpost here, Blowhog Base. There are four caves and nine treasures. This is also where Yellow Pikmin are found. The total value of all the treasures above ground is 3200 pokos, and all treasures in the valley, caves included, is a whopping 18975 pokos. Unfortunately, pokos are used more as a score rather than for reaching a goal, so all that money won't be paying off any debts. Also, the most valuable treasure is in a cave that is only accessible after White Pikmin have been gained. Story Upon arriving, Olimar will find him at a small landing site fit for only two onions - the false one and the red one. The ship will notify Olimar about his concerns, and the fact that they need a more proper landing site. Olimar will have to fight his way to Blowhog Base, find Yellow Pikmin, and retrieve the next part of the map. Subareas There are nine subareas: *'Base Camp Entrance': The pathway back to Base Camp and where the temporary landing site is. *'Path to Landing Site': The area where Louie originally landed in Pikmin 2, up to where the paper bags originally were. *'Landing Site': The old landing site. *'Manhole Cover Arena': The area with the big manhole cover. *'Side Snow Route': The area beyond the arena, up to where the old bramble gate was underwater. *'Bridge Crossing': The area with the small body of water and the bridge. *'Water Lake': Where the Fiery Bulblax was originally in Pikmin 2; the body of water and nearby paths. *'Eastern Valley': Some of the farthest reaches of the Valley, including where the Subterranean Complex and Frontier Cavern were. *'Electrowraith Arena': A circular area just beyond where the Frontier Cavern used to be; there is a bizarre machine located here. Base Camp Entrance This is pretty much just a passageway through the snow, up until where the Red Onion was in Pikmin 2. This leads to Base Camp, and there are two imprints in the snow where some onions can land. Along the pathway are four Snow Bulblaxes hiding in the snow, and a Hairy Bulborb is also in the way, along with two Snow Bulborbs. Path to Landing Site There are three Pellet Posies near where the red onion used to be, and there is another Snow Bulblax hiding in the snow. To the left is where Louie had crashed before, but this time there is a cave, The Temple of Ice. To the right is the way to the landing site, and two Snow Bulborbs block your way. Landing Site Upon arrival to this subarea, you will find the Yellow Onion with several imprints in the snow around it. This is where you can get Yellow Pikmin. It may appear that there is a yellow pellet posy nearby, but be warned! It is actually a Goldenrod Handiblax that is pretending to be one! Upon defeat, three pellet posies will appear in its place. On a nearby ledge is a buried treasure called the Pre-Cut Wall. On the slope behind the landing site is the Museum Model, but it is completely buried, so you'll have to wait until you get White Pikmin. Manhole Cover Arena There is a white bramble gate blocking the entrance to this subarea. Beyond that, where the Red Bulborb used to be, in the center of the manhole cover, is a cave entrance that leads to Complex Chute. Nearby is a Red Bulborb and five Dwarf Red Bulborbs. Side Snow Route Beyond the arena, you can find on top of the snowman the Redundant Messenger, as well as a Snow Bulblax right next to it. Beyond that is a small area where five Fiery Dweevils are. There is also a partially buried treasure, the Collectable Portrait, and another treasure, the Forever Bridge. At the edge is Blowhog Base. On the small route to the arena, there are two more Snow Bulblaxes. Bridge Crossing Where the white bramble gate was in Pikmin 2, there is now an electric gate. Beyond that is a single Chill Dweevil. There is some water with a bridge on the other side, that cannot be reached until the player has Blue Pikmin. Inside the water are three Water Dumples, and on the other side of the water are two Snow Bulblaxes hiding in the snow, as well as a Frigid Straykos. Water Lake There is a Swooping Snitchbug on the ledge overlooking the Manhole Cover Arena, and on top of a nearby snowbank is the Competitive Chip. Three Frigid Straykos float above the water, and there is a bridge across the water to the other side, where the Underground River is located. However, there are poison generators blocking the far shore, preventing access until one gets White Pikmin. Eastern Valley There is an Electromagnetic Blowhog floating near here, and where the Subterranean Complex was is now the Glitter Stone. Further along the path is an Armored Cannon Beetle Larva, which holds the Salty Statue. There is a group of sticks that can be used to make a ramp that leads up the where the Frontier Cavern used to be, except now there is a mechanical gate. Two Snow Bulblaxes lie in wait inside the snowbank. To open up the gate, the player must have beaten General Brandonhog at Blowhog Base. Electrowraith Arena Once passing through the gate, there is a giant electrical machine that covers the whole arena (which is shaped like a donut), part of which is broken. Above the arena electricity is coursing through the air to the several parts of the machine; however, one part of the machine is broken. In the center of the machine is a lightning bolt symbol, which indicates to the player that they need to bring Yellow Pikmin, if all the electricity going around wasn't enough indication. If the group with the current leader is all Yellow Pikmin, a Suicidal Flint Beetle will appear and scurry into the arena, warning the player. Upon entering the arena, the gate closes behind them, and the Electrowraith appears. Unlike the Waterwraith, this monster has its physical form in this dimension, allowing Yellow Pikmin to hurt its electrical body. The beast tries to go around the circle, and will harm the captains if they get too close (though not necessarily from the rollers). If any Pikmin are thrown in from outside (which is a really bad idea, since the Electrowraith will probably run over all your Pikmin in the arena while you do that), they will be electrocuted and killed, unless they are Yellow Pikmin. Upon defeating the boss, it will drop the Lightning Rod, which was a part that was removed from the machine. It is a highly electrical device; if any Pikmin other than Yellows try to carry it, they will be shocked and killed. Caves *The Temple of Ice *Complex Chute *Blowhog Base *Underground River Treasures *Pre-Cut Wall *Museum Model *Redundant Messenger *Collectable Portrait *Forever Bridge *Glitter Stone *Competitive Chip *Salty Statue *Lightning Rod Wildlife *Snow Bulblax *Hairy Bulborb *Snow Bulborb *Pellet Posy *Yellow Pikmin *Goldenrod Handiblax *Red Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Fiery Dweevil *Chill Dweevil *Water Dumple *Frigid Straykos *Electromagnetic Blowhog *Swooping Snitchbug *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Suicidal Flint Beetle *Electrowraith Area Map Category:Areas Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Areas